Galeria de Arte en Nueva York
by B0nesR0cks
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en Nueva York cuando Booth y Brennan tratan de atrapar a un homicida y mantener en control sus sentimientos y emociones. Se que tarde literalmente años, pero por fin la acabe, la conciencia no me dejaba en paz jajaja
1. La galeria

_Brennan se encontraba en su oficina sentada frente a la computadora, con una mirada de indiferencia observaba terribles imágenes tomadas hace años para la identificación de personas fallecidas en la 2ª. Guerra Mundial. Escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta, mientras Booth entraba en la oficina:_

-¿Que te mantiene tan concentrada Bones?. ─_Preguntó con una sonrisa de intriga_

-Estaba viendo fotografías tomadas para la identificación de restos en la 2ª Guerra Mundial. ─_Explicó sin entusiasmo y antes de que preguntara la razón por la que estaba ahí, Booth preguntó:_

-¿Desde que estás aquí, cuanto tiempo te ha mantenido eso ocupada? Necesitas salir, vivir un poco, conocer el mundo, hay tantas cosas de las que te estas perdiendo. ─_Pensando que ha esto le seguiría uno de los largos e innecesario discursos que solía decir._

-Como que? Vivir en una sociedad en la que lo único que importa son valores superficiales, determinados por medios de comunicación que no hacen otra cosa que darnos estereotipos de cómo vivir y que hacer?, no lo creo, por lo menos aquí ayudo a la gente con mi trabajo. ─_Dijo con un tono de exaltación._

-En fin Bones lo que tu digas, recibí una llamada de mi jefe, necesita que identifiquemos una víctima encontrada en Joan´s Rock, cerca de Folger Park. ─_Explicó mientras la jalaba del brazo tratando de hacer que se levantara de aquella silla frente a su escritorio._

-¿Que es eso?

-Tienes que estar bromeando Bones, ─_Dijo mientras la risa le impedía hablar_. ─ es un Bar todo el mundo lo conoce, ves! esta es la clase de cosas que deberías saber si salieras un poco más.

-Mejor vámonos.

_En el camino a la escena del crimen, Booth notó el incómodo silencio y comenzó una conversación_:

-¿Que hiciste el fin de semana Bones?

-Estuve ayudando a la identificación de restos de trabajadores en el incendio de un almacén cerca del instituto.

-¿Y por que no me llamaste?. ─Dijo _con extrañeza y un poco de enojo._

-Supuse que no querías que te molestara, como estabas con Parker…

-Sabes que nunca me molesta cuando me llamas, ─_Y tratando de hacerla entender que ella era importante para él, continuo_ ─ya te lo he dicho, cuando necesites algo, lo único que debes hacer es llamarme, y estaré tan rápido como pueda, queda claro?

-Si, pero no tienes porque hacer un alboroto por esto Booth.

_Bajando de la camioneta se encontraron con el dueño del Bar, había gente alrededor y al parecer había sido encontrado por un par de muchachos que sacaban la basura del lugar, Brennan pidió el acordonamiento del lugar, mientras le indicaba que necesitaban enviar todos los restos al Instituto Jeffersonian_.

_Regresando al Laboratorio Zack, Hodgins y Angela comenzaron su trabajo, Brennan comenzó la descripción del cuerpo:_

-Hombre, peso aproximado 80kg, 1.70m, ¿Zack?

-Edad entre los 35 y 45 años, presenta fracturas en el cráneo y el esternón. --Necesitamos saber la naturaleza de las partículas que están en su ropa así como los objetos que se encontraban en su cartera. ─_Se dirigió a Hodgins mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa sobre la que estaba aquel hombre._

_Bajando de la plataforma, se fue a su oficina para realizar el papeleo que la identificación de aquel hombre requería, cuando Angela entro sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio:_

-Ya tengo la reconstrucción del cráneo de la víctima que me pediste, ah! y aprovechando el momento dime, que has pensado sobre lo que te dije del fin de semana. ─_Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara._

-¿De que hablas Ange?

-No es posible que no lo recuerdes, te dije que mi amigo nos consiguió pases para entrar a este antro increíble, tienes que venir conmigo, es un lugar que esta en el piso más alto del edificio, se puede ver toda la ciudad desde ahí y la música es de lo mejor, sin mencionar los tipos más guapos que puedas encontrar, ¿que dices?

-Ange la verdad es que no lo se, hasta ahora he estado muy ocupada…pero no puedo negar que lo que dices suena bastante convincente.

-Espero tu respuesta pronto, ya verás que nos vamos a divertir.

_Hodgins entro en la oficina_

-Necesitamos que vea esto Dra. Brennan.

_Brennan se acerco a la plataforma en la que estaba Hodgins y Booth para encontrar lo poco que quedaba de la ropa de la víctima y las pertenencias en su cartera, Hodgins señalo un pedazo de papel, era un boleto de avión para el sábado siguiente a Nueva York y junto a éste una pieza que resulto ser la credencial que identificaba al sujeto sobre la mesa, con su dirección: __256 East 49th Street New __**York**__, NY 10017, EEUU._

_Brennan sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba, tratando de evitar lo que venía, miró a Booth sabiendo las palabras que escucharía a continuación:_

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, o no Bones?. ─_Mientras la miraba sonreía._

-No, no, no, no puedo, tendrás que ir tu solo. _─ Respondió, moviendo la cabeza. Bajó de la plataforma tan rápido cómo pudo, mientras Booth la seguía y repetía:_

-¿Qué?, ¿porqué? ─_Dijo con insistencia y exaltación mientras trataba de alcanzarla, evitando las miradas de sorpresa de las demás personas en el laboratorio._

-¿Que no siempre te interesas en poner a esos asesinos en prisión, donde deben de estar, porque te niegas a hacer tu trabajo?. ─ _Había dicho esto con la intención de captar su atención. Al escuchar esto Brennan se detuvo, y girando rápidamente respondió:_

-¡Sabes que yo nunca haría eso!, además no tengo tiempo, definitivamente hay cosas más importantes aquí.

-Sabes que quieres ir, además será divertido, tú amas la cultura de otros lugares, piensa en esto como un viaje de investigación y la oportunidad de encontrar a quién hizo eso. ─_Respondió señalando los restos del pobre hombre y mostrando una sonrisa a la que nadie, ni siquiera Brennan se podía negar._

_Y tratando de que esto no la hiciera perder su objetividad se concentro en su respuesta._

-No lo creo Booth, tendrás que hacer algo más además de eso para convencerme. ─_Y recogía unos papeles sobre su escritorio, ignorando el intento desesperado de Booth por convencerla._

_Antes de que lo pudiera pensar, las palabras habían salido de su boca_

-Podrás tener un arma, pero sólo por el tiempo que estemos allá. ─_Booth dijo esto recapacitando inmediatamente si no sería un error lo que acababa de decir y sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse Brennan contestó:_

-De acuerdo, sólo por el arma, y más vale que no sea por mucho tiempo.

-Bien arreglaré los boletos de avión. _─ Exhaló con un gesto de alivio y termino la conversación_. ─ Te llamó para avisarte cuando nos vamos, prepárate, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

_Y salió de la oficina con una alegría que pocas veces se le veía._

_Brennan tomó un rato para analizar lo que había hecho, antes de que tomara asiento, Hodgins regreso a su oficina:_

-Dr. Brennan, en la ropa de la víctima encontramos partículas que prueban que este sujeto se dedicaba a algo relacionado con la pintura, así como tóxicos que estaban en su sistema indicaban que pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de productos como, solventes y material especializado para hacer pinceles y brochas, por lo que creo que este es uno de los lugares que tendrán que visitar en Nueva York. ─_Extendió la mano para darle a Brennan un papel con la dirección de una de las galerías de arte más famosas de la ciudad. Brennan preguntó:_

-¿Como obtuviste la dirección?

-Se encontraba dentro de sus pertenencias en la cartera. Y creo que el mejor momento para llegar será mañana por la noche porque, también cargaba con un par de entradas para la fiesta de la subasta que se va a realizar, con suerte encontraremos más fácil al posible homicida. ─Brennan tomó la dirección del lugar, recordando la hora en que se realizaría aquella celebración.


	2. En el aeropuerto

_Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Brennan miró su reloj impaciente mientras se acercaba para ver por la ventana que estaba frente a su sala, se había quedado de ver con Booth hacia 30 minutos, necesitaban estar en el aeropuerto a las 5:45 y al parecer esto no iba a ser posible. _

_Había intentado llamarle pero ni siquiera se podía escuchar el tono de marcado, definitivamente su celular estaba apagado. Después de esperar por otros 10 minutos que parecieron una eternidad se escucho la voz de Booth, llamándola desde la entrada del edificio. Brennan tomó su equipaje y salió tan rápido como le fue posible, pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar sin decir nada:_

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan impuntual! ¿que te paso?, quedamos de vernos hace 40 minutos y ¿por qué no contestas en el celular?. ─_Decia esto mientras Booth trataba de responder a sus quejas y poner las maletas dentro del taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto._

-Ni siquiera me dejas explicar, como esperas obtener una respuesta si lo único que se escucha es tu voz. ─_Evitando decir la palabra cállate dentro de su oración._

-Bien, pues si vas a dar una explicación que sea ahora, y que sea buena.

_Se metió al taxi y posteriormente Booth, indicándole al taxista que calles tomar, dejando claro que necesitaban llegar lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto y tratando de ordenar sus ideas para la explicación comenzó:_

-Se suponía que Rebecca me dejaría sacar a Parker para despedirme de él, así que fui por él… salimos un rato y cuando regreso para dejarlo con su madre, me entero de que tuvo que salir,¡ y va a tener problemas si fue para ver a alguno de sus novios!, no podía dejarlo solo, llamé a su niñera pero ella no me contestó, le dejé el recado y una hora después llegó con Parker, en cuanto lo deje con ella pase por ti. Y por lo del celular, la batería se terminó antes de que entrara tu llamada, ¿suficiente?

_Al parecer la explicación había sido suficiente para Brennan porque no se escuchó ninguna replica de su parte, ni su voz hasta llegar al aeropuerto, Ambos bajaron tan rápido como pudieron sacaron las maletas de la cajuela, y le pagaron al taxista._

_En cuanto se encontraron fuera del taxi comenzaron a correr tratando de esquivar a toda la gente que se encontraba en la entrada._

-Booth no creo que lleguemos, el vuelo sale en 10 minutos. ─_Mientras decía esto cargaba con una maleta, e iba tan rápido como podía_

-Por lo menos lo intentaremos ¿Ok? ─_Respondió, tratando de sostener una maleta que tenía en la espalda con otras dos maletas que tenía en sus manos y encontrar la sala en la que se documentaría el equipaje._

-Sabes que si viniera sola jamás me pasaría esto, ¿verdad? ─_Al decirlo estaba corriendo_

_y tratando de abrir paso en medio de la multitud, evitando golpear o mirar a la gente que los veía de forma extraña._

_Booth que estaba a pocos metros delante de ella ni siquiera había intentado responder a eso, cuando escuchó la voz de una señora bastante enojada:_

-¡Que falta de respeto, por lo menos fíjate por donde vas!

_Brennan había empujado y tirado el equipaje de la señora, pero no había tenido tiempo para recogerlo y se limitó a decir:_

-Disculpe…lo siento fue un accidente. ─_Dijo esto volteando hacia atrás, pero tenía que seguir corriendo para no perder de vista a Booth que ya se había adelantado._

_Finalmente llegaron a la sala de documentación y mientras Booth dejaba las maletas, comenzó a reírse:_

-¡Si que la hiciste enojar Bones!, creo que todos te miraron bastante feo.

-Booth…no es el momento ─_Y tomó los pases de abordar. _

_Booth no tuvo muchos segundos para pensar en que hacer cuando Brennan comenzó a caminar rápidamente tratando de encontrar la sala número 27 que era en la que subirían al avión, que para su suerte se encontraba casi al final del aeropuerto, miró su reloj viendo que sólo faltaban 4 minutos para que despegara, dejar sus otras pertenencias para ser revisadas y pasar a través del detector de metales parecía algo imposible, Booth la siguió esperando que por lo menos supiera hacia donde iba._

-¿Ya encontraste la sala? ─_Dijo con un tono desesperado_.

-No, creo que deberías preguntar.

_Booth sabía que el tiempo que quedaba era increíblemente corto y que el preguntar a alguien llevaría bastante, prefirió encontrar la sala a su modo, circulando rápidamente alrededor del lugar en el que se encontraba y pidiendo por un milagro para dar con la bendita sala._

_Se sorprendió cuando de la voz de Brennan se escucho casi como un grito:_

-Ahí está, ya la encontré… ¡vamos! ─_Ambos recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de la entrada a aquella sala y en cuanto se encontraron frente al detector de metales se quitaron los objetos que creían cargar para ponerlos en la bandeja de plástico frente a ellos. Brennan puso el celular y su reloj, mientras Booth maldecía el haberse puesto cinturón justo ese día, tratando de que el quitárselo no tomara mucho._

_Pasaron fulminantemente aquel detector, tomaron sus cosas y continuaron corriendo, uno de los policías que vigilaba la zona gritó:_

-Hey, Hey…¡ustedes!, los dos de ahí, que van corriendo, ¡necesito que se detengan! ─_Era necesario que se detuvieran porque ahí no se permitía transitar a esa velocidad._

_Cuando Booth escuchó esto lo único que pensó en hacer fue sacar su placa del FBI y mostrársela al vigilante:_

-No se preocupe, soy del FBI y esto definitivamente es necesario. ─_Pero al hacer esto ni siquiera se detuvo, no podía perder tiempo._

_Llegaron con la aeromoza que estaba en la puerta y casi sin aliento dijo:_

-Necesitamos subir a ése avión aquí están los boletos. ─_Se los mostró tratando de respirar un poco después de todo lo que habían pasado._

-Me alegro de que llegarán, son los últimos…los estábamos esperando. ─_Con una sonrisa los invitó a pasar._

_Brennan no podía creer por el martirio que Booth la hizo pasar, pero al subir al avión olvido por completo el enojo y después de un rato, incluso le pareció divertido._

_El vuelo duraría aproximadamente 53 minutos. Las puertas del avión se cerraron y de pronto Booth comenzó a sentir desesperación, los últimos días lo había olvidado y francamente lo que les acababa de pasar no le había dado tiempo de recapacitar acerca de su desconfianza a los aviones, especialmente a las complicaciones que éstos pudieran tener, pero las compuertas se habían cerrado y la única opción era tranquilizarse y dejar su temor a un lado, pues no sabía si lo adecuado sería que Brennan notara esto. El capitán anunció el inicio del despegue y lo único que Booth pudo hacer fue aferrarse al asiento en el que estaba._


	3. Llegando a NY

_Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos de vuelo, cuando un tono de alarma se escucho dentro del avión, la voz del capitán indico que era necesario que ajustaran sus cinturones porque se acercaban a una turbulencia, Brennan estaba medio dormida y apenas escucho la instrucción, pero más que el ruido de la alarma lo que la despertó fue notar lo inquieto que Booth se veía, mirando para todos lados tratando de levantarse constantemente de su asiento. Brennan volteo la mirada para preguntarle:_

- ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Te sientes mal?

_Booth no sabia que responder y se limito a decir:_

- ¿Qué tan comunes son las turbulencias? ─_El nerviosismo de su tono lo delato totalmente._

- No sabía que padecías de aerofobia

- ¡¿Qué?, no! es solo que estar en un avión me hace sentir un poco incómodo, ¡no es una fobia! ─_Pero la expresión de su rostro no lo ayudaba._

_Comenzó a mirar por la ventana pero su desesperación empezaba a crecer, las luces del pasillo parpadeaban, su respiración se aceleraba cuando de pronto, repentinamente, sintió sobre su mano, la mano de Brennan tratando de reconfortarlo, lo tomó fuertemente, Booth la miro con una expresión de gratitud, poniendo su otra mano sobre la de ella mientras analizaba el drástico cambio que sentía, pasó de la desesperación a la seguridad que ella le hacia sentir. Con esto Booth se había olvidado de la turbulencia pero también del tiempo, hasta que noto que ya había pasado un rato desde aquella crisis y con incomodidad soltó la mano de Brennan que ya casi se quedaba dormida._

_El aterrizaje se llevo a cabo sin mayores problemas y pronto Booth y Brennan se encontraban camino al hotel._

_La habitación se veía bastante amplia, con una sala central, una enorme televisión al igual que la cama. De pronto Brennan hablo:_

_- _Pensé que ibas a pedir camas separadas.

- Creo que no había disponibles, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?. ─_Respondió mientras dejaba sus maletas sobre la alfombra._

- No, no está bien, solo me preguntaba. ─_Y al mismo tiempo abrió las cortinas que estaban justo al lado de la cama, para dejar entrar la luz, recorrió las puertas y salio a la terraza para observar la maravillosa vista que ofrecía Central Park, Booth había ido a acomodar sus cosas al armario y al regresar fue sorprendido por el hecho de ver a Brennan en la terraza, recargada sobre el barandal, con la mirada al horizonte y los últimos rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, resaltando lo hermosa que era, aquel panorama lo absorbió totalmente, pero recordó el motivo de aquel viaje así que llamó a Brennan para comentarle acerca de lo que harían:_

- Creo que deberíamos iniciar la investigación lo más pronto posible, así que, ¿tienes la dirección de la Galería de Arte?. ─_Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación para apresurar la salida._

- Claro, pero la reunión es hasta mañana, ¿que haremos ahí?

- Podríamos visitar los lugares que rodean la Galería, tal vez frecuentaba restaurantes o tiendas cercanas.

- Ok, pero en realidad no le veo el caso.

- Solo vámonos ¿si? ─_Al decir esto prácticamente empujó a Brennan fuera de la habitación._

_Estaba por obscurecerse totalmente, cuando encontraron la dirección, cerca de la Galería había algunas tiendas de regalos, pero lo más llamativo era un restaurante al final de la calle._

- Crees que deberíamos entrar para ver si alguien conocía a Mike J.?. ─_Dijo Brennan señalando aquel lugar._

- Si, pero antes recuerda que debemos ser cuidadosos, no podemos dejar que esta gente se entere del asesinato hasta que hayamos conocido un poco más de la víctima, ¿de acuerdo?, y aprovechando comamos algo, muero de hambre.

- Pero Booth, no creo que aquí vendan pay, parece más bien un restaurante italiano. ─_Dijo seriamente y con un tono de decepción._

- ¿Y que? Supones que lo único que como es pay? ─_Respondió algo ofendido._

- No pero se que te encanta, no lo tomes a mal. ─_Tratando de hacerle notar que solo era una observación._

_- _Ok, estoy seguro de que encontrare algo de comer. _Y la tomo del brazo para llevarla dentro del restaurante._

_Una vez adentro pidieron una mesa pero Brennan comenzó con sus observaciones antropológicas, _

- Obviamente este lugar esta influenciado por estereotipos y falso nacionalismo italiano, te aseguro que ni siquiera saben el origen de su cultura. ─_Al decir esto Booth notó cierto disgusto en su voz, mientras la señorita que los guiaba a su mesa los miró con extrañeza._

_-¿_Que? Bones… déjalos en paz, lo único que quieren es hacer agradable el lugar. ─_Dijo al mirar la carta para ordenar lo más pronto posible y tratando de leer en medio de la oscuridad del lugar._

_La señorita tomo la orden y Brennan le preguntó a Booth:_

- No entiendo, entonces… como es que se supone que vamos a atrapar a un asesino si lo único que hacemos es sentarnos a esperar la comida.

- Bones tienes que ser paciente, podemos observar a la gente del lugar, se que la mayoría viene de la Galería de Arte. En cuanto notes algo sospechoso, avísame. ─_Tomo su tenedor para comer el spaghetti frente a él._

_Mientras comían Booth recordó lo que Brennan le había dicho acerca de encontrarse con su padre en sus próximas vacaciones:_

- ¿Sigues teniendo en mente la idea de visitar a tu padre en las vacaciones Bones?

- Honestamente no se si quiero verlo, las decepciones que me ha dado son tantas…

- Recuerdo que estuvo en la cárcel para estar cerca de ti, eso tiene que valer algo, ¿no crees?

- Supongo, pero la posibilidad de acercarme a el me hará más vulnerable si se vuelve a ir.

- Bones, algunas veces tienes que mostrar tus sentimientos y dejar a la gente acceder a ellos, te aseguro que encontraras más de lo que imaginas.

_Poco antes de terminar la cena a Brennan la distrajo una voz a lo lejos, fijo su mirada en la barra del Bar a unos metros de ellos, notó a un grupo de personas bebiendo y platicando pero lo diferente es que percibió que cambiaron su actitud cuando vieron entrar a uno de los oficiales que vigilaban la Galería, aunque ellos también portaban credenciales del mismo lugar:_

- Booth yo creo que esa gente nos servirá de ayuda en la investigaciones, ¡vamos a hablar con ellos! ─_Dijo casi con prisa por levantarse del la mesa._

- Bones espera, recuerdas la parte de "ser cuidadosos", ─_Le dijo deteniéndola antes de que alguien notara que se estaba levantando_─, aun no podemos dejar que sepan que estamos investigando el asesinato, pero tengo una idea, podemos acercarnos a la barra para oír la conversación pretendiendo que bebemos algo en el Bar.


	4. En el bar

_Tratando de lograr qué, el moverse de lugar no despertara sospechas, ambos tomaron asiento aproximadamente a tres metros de distancia de aquellos sujetos, evitando voltear a ellos, Booth notó que, ya que estaban ahí no estaría mal pedir algo para pasar el rato._

- Les tomó su orden? ─ Les preguntó el cantinero, sosteniendo una carta de vinos.

- Si, por favor, ¿Bones que vas a tomar?

- No sé Booth, tú escoge ─ Dijo dándole poca importancia a la bebida. Y tratando de escuchar la conversación de los sospechosos.

- De acuerdo Hmm... ─ Iba a agregar algo más a su respuesta cuando notó la mirada de impaciencia en el cantinero, que llevaba un rato frente a ellos, ─ dos cervezas por favor.

- Después de todo me gustó el lugar, deberíamos volver antes de regresar a Washington ¿no crees? ─ Dijo Booth, contemplando lo que había alrededor de ellos

- Claro, pero creo haber escuchado algo desagradable

- Que, de esto, ¡pero si apenas lo conoces! suficiente con los juicios malintencionados ¿OK?

- Booth estoy hablando de los sujetos de enfrente, además los juicios que hago tienen fundamentos reales.

- Olvida lo que dije, ¿que escuchaste?

- Al parecer su trabajo es en grupo, ahora mismo están hablando sobre algo relacionado a una entrega

_Había tres personas, todas de pie, a un lado de la barra, Booth y Brennan en silencio escucharon una parte de la conversación:_

- Que sabes acerca de Joe, porque no hizo él mismo la entrega?

- No estoy completamente seguro pero escuche que tuvo un accidente hace poco y no le permitían viajar, así que enviaron a alguien más.

- ¿Como que a alguien más? se están arriesgando demasiado, nadie conocía tan bien el trabajo como Joe.

_Booth miró a Brennan, a pesar de que solo habían escuchado un par de cosas sabían que estos tipos estaban metidos en algo ilegal._

- ¿Que hacemos? ─ Preguntó Brennan ─ no parece buena idea acercarnos y ahuyentarlos, creo que podrían darnos algo más, pero esto no parecen argumentos suficientes como para detenerlos.

- ¿Qué?, ¿de un momento a otro tú te volviste el policía?

- Estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿Cual es tu plan?

- OK, basándome en esto, podría suponer que es probable que estén dentro de un grupo de traficantes, y trabajando en un esa galería seguramente de obras de arte, piénsalo, las subastas las hacen por Internet, el mejor precio se lo lleva, hacen una entrega a domicilio para evitar sospechas del servicio postal y nadie pierde.

- Pero son sólo suposiciones, hay como un millón de variables en esa afirmación.

- Si, ya se lo que le sigue a eso: "debemos apegarnos a los hechos"── dijo en tono burlón─ pero creo que con el tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos deberías darme un poco de credibilidad de vez en cuando, mañana en la reunión del museo podremos conocer un poco más de ellos.

- Esta bien, ─ se resignó a decir ─ si crees que es lo mejor.

_El cantinero trajo las bebidas, y repentinamente el celular de Brennan empezó a sonar, contestó y Booth inmediatamente supo que era alguien en el laboratorio._

- Hodgins ¿hallaste evidencia que nos de información sobre la víctima, o alguno de los posibles homicidas? ─Al terminar de decir esto, Booth se acercó a teléfono y alzando la voz para poder ser escuchado del otro lado, preguntó ─ ¿Que sucede Hodgins, encontraste algo que nos pueda ayudar por aquí?─ Brennan activó el speaker en un volumen bajo para no ser escuchados.

_Hodgins veía frente a la pantalla unas fotografías tomadas del microscopio, partículas que provenían de un examen toxicológico de la víctima, Angela y Cam, estaban junto a él, respondió._

-Cuando trajeron el cuerpo al laboratorio por primera vez, Cam le hizo unos estudios para conocer las sustancias químicas que pudo haber consumido, los resultados de los análisis nos llegaron hace poco y puedo asegurar que nuestra víctima consumía un medicamento que ayuda a regular el trastorno de la bipolaridad

-Pero eso no es todo, ─Cam continuó─ la composición de este medicamento esta alterado con drogas que lo harían muy inestable.

-Que quieres decir con eso? ─pregunta Booth

-Que posiblemente la víctima adquiría el medicamento en un lugar en el que su venta no estaba legalizada, para reducir el costo de la misma.

_Hodgins volvió a hablar_

-Además de esto, sabemos que trabajaba en un lugar llamado: "The great art of New York"

-Gracias, eso será suficiente.─ Colgó el teléfono.─ Deberíamos ir mañana a ese lugar e investigar quienes son los trabajadores.

-Aunque no creo que haga mucha falta ─ Al decir esto señalo a uno de los hombres que portaban uniformes del otro lado del bar, el logotipo era precisamente el que buscaban.

_Salieron del bar con dirección al hotel, el trabajo que les esperaba era todavía demasiado._

_Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Brennan sonaba dentro de la habitación del hotel._

-Brennan

-Dra. Brennan, ─ era Zack quien respondió del otro lado de la línea─ perdón por llamar tan temprano, no podía dormir así que me quede aquí toda la noche. Ya encontré el arma con la que Mike J. fue asesinado, es una simple daga, de uso común excepto por las partículas que Hodgins encontró en ella.

-¿Qué es?

-Dra. Brennan ─ Se escuchó la voz de Hodgins a lo lejos─ encontré tierra y lodo que posiblemente proviene de un invernadero, incluye semillas de varias hierbas y plantas curativas, por lo que creo que trabajaba en un herbolario o jardín botánico.

-De acuerdo, investiguen los posibles lugares en que el arma pudo haber estado y a quien pudo haber pertenecido.─ Colgó para intentar volver a dormir pero Booth no lo permitió

-Ah no, ¡no!, ya me despertaste, no puedes volver a dormir como si nada, me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño así que no.

-¿Por qué? No es mi culpa que llamaran.

-Pero es tu culpa haberlos entrenado tan extraño como para que marquen a las siete de la mañana, ni modo ahora te levantas.─ Se levantó, abrió las cortinas y se puso frente a Brennan─ ¡ahora!

-No quiero

-¡Que te levantes!─ se rió y la empezó a jalar por el brazo, de modo que casi la tira de la cama.

-¡No!

_Ambos se empezaron a reír, mientras peleaban por permanecer o salir de la cama, Booth estaba ganando cuando Brennan empezó a golpearlo con una almohada._

-No me pegues, eso no es justo yo no tengo con que defenderme

-Ni modo, ¿porque no te quedaste en la cama?

-Está bien tu ganas─ le contestó mientras disimulaba el plan que tenía.

_Volvió del otro lado de la cama, vio que Brennan estaba sentada intentando taparse los pies con la cobija y el se apuro para abrazarla por la cintura y sacarla de la cama. La puso a distancia considerable de la misma, casi hasta la sala._

-Bien creo que esta decidido─ dijo Booth riendo─ estas oficialmente fuera de la cama así que yo gano. Vamos a desayunar.

-Como sea ─ contesto Brennan de mala gana.


	5. Central Park

_Después de desayunar salieron del hotel para averiguar cual sería el siguiente paso._

-Y ahora que hacemos, es tan temprano que aún no podemos ir a la galería

-Bueno vamos a caminar a Central Park

_La vegetación y la agradable vista que ofrecía el parque eran relajantes, ambos caminaban por el sendero de piedra, que los conduciría al Museo Metropolitano de Arte. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ninguno lo notó._

-Ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos entrar al museo y ver si conocen la galería de la que habló Hodgins.

_Ambos entraron admirando la belleza de aquél lugar, Booth se acercó a la recepción y pregunto por el encargado. En unos minutos el director del museo apareció y los invitó a pasar a una de las oficinas._

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

-Somos del FBI, estamos investigando la muerte de un hombre llamado Mike Jason asesinado en Washington, creemos que trabajaba en la galería "The great art of New York", lo conoce.

- No lo creo pero se que esta tarde darán una reunión para realizar las subastas de las mejores obras, deberían ir. Pero si eso no ayuda, hablen con el director de la galería, es un buen amigo mío.─ Le entregó una tarjeta de aquella galería, junto con los teléfonos de sus oficinas.

-Muchas gracias, nos pondremos en contacto con él.

-Bueno, espero verlos en la subasta de esta tarde, lo mejor de Nueva York se aparece en esas reuniones. ─ Saco dos boletos que le entregó a Booth con la hora y el lugar de la celebración─ Lleguen temprano.

-Ahí estaremos

_Ambos salieron de la oficina, y luego del museo, atravesando el parque._

-¿Así que una subasta eh?

-Si, espero que no sea tan aburrido como suena. Es a las siete, así que mejor vamos a cambiarnos.

_Ya en hotel, Brennan sacó la ropa que se pondría, era un vestido negro, bastante adecuado para la ocasión._

-Que bien, ¿trajiste el vestido para la fiesta de la galería?

-Supuse que sería necesario, contigo nunca se sabe ─ Y cerró la puerta del baño.

_Booth se quedo pensando en la respuesta y sin más, prendió la televisión en el canal de deportes, poniéndose cómodo, ya que sabía cuanto tardaban las mujeres cuando de arreglarse se trataba._

_Después de 35 minutos Booth también se había cambiando, volteó para buscar su corbata y vio que Brennan ya estaba frente a él._

-Vaya, te ves bien ─ dijo intentando no mostrar demasiado lo que en realidad creía, que se veía hermosa

-Tu también, ¿ya nos vamos?.

-Si dame un segundo. ─ Se puso la corbata, el cinturón y abrió la puerta, dejándola salir para después guardar la tarjeta de entrada en su pantalón, seguido de esto extendió su brazo para que Brennan se tomara de él, así lo hizo y ambos caminaron hacia el elevador.

_El auto que habían rentado no era diferente a los que Brennan había manejado, pero Booth extrañaba la enorme camioneta del FBI, la que mostraba el poder que en realidad el FBI tenía sobre los malos._

_A la entrada de la galería se encontraba la gente caminando hacia el interior, el edificio era bastante grande por lo que había suficiente espacio para todos los que estaban presentes. Bajaron del auto y Booth le dio las llaves a uno de los muchachos para que se encargara de estacionarlo. Ambos entraron disimulando que conocían y pertenecían a la alta sociedad de Nueva York. Impaciente por lo que sucedería Brennan preguntó:_

-Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora que sigue.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los trabajadores que vimos ayer en el bar, y después hablar con el director para ver que información nos puede dar sobre Mike.

_Pasearon por la sala, Booth tomaba la mano de Brennan con el pretexto de que no quería que se perdiera entre tanta gente. Pero frente a una de las mesas de bocadillos reconocieron a algunos sujetos._

-Son ellos ─ dijo Booth ─ voltea discretamente.

_Como era de esperarse Brennan volteo tan pronto como Booth dijo son ellos, sin discreción alguna. Eran tres los que estaban reunidos del otro lado de la mesa, pero pronto sintieron la mirada de Brennan, Booth la jaló del brazo para hacer que volteara y alejara la vista de ellos, pero ya era tarde porque ahora los tres hombres habían notado lo extraño de la situación._

-¿Qué haces? No voltees, los culpables tienden a ser más paranoicos que cualquier otra persona, si son ellos sospecharán de nosotros.

-Bueno, pero entonces ¿no podemos interrogarlos o sí? No creo que nos dirían la verdad.

-No, debemos ir con el director de la galería, mira allá están las oficinas

_Uno de los hombres vio la dirección que Booth y Brennan tomaban, se dirigían a la planta alta, la sección de oficinas, inmediatamente recordó que los había visto en el bar, se separó del grupo y discretamente los siguió._

_Afuera de la oficina con el nombre de Mark Thompson, el mismo de la tarjeta, Booth tocó la puerta. Abrió un hombre robusto de aproximadamente sesenta años._

-¿Si, que sucede, puedo ayudarlos?

-Si, soy Seeley Booth señor Thompson ─ dijo Booth saludando de mano al señor─ estamos investigando un homicidio y nos preguntábamos si podríamos hacerle unas preguntas

-Claro, adelante ─ y cerró cuando ambos entraron.

_El hombre que los seguía escucho el inicio de la conversación y se puso a distancia considerable de la puerta, lo suficiente como para oír lo que platicaban dentro._

-¿Supongo que usted conocía a Mike Jason?

-Si era trabajador, aunque era muy reciente su trabajo aquí, apenas llevaba unas semanas, lo recuerdo porque recibí buenas recomendaciones de él, quería ser pintor y en mi opinión tenía futuro, solo le faltaba conocer un poco más del mundo del arte.

-¿Desde cuando no se presenta a trabajar?

-Mañana va a ser una semana, no me preocupe demasiado pues creía que tal vez había conseguido entrar a una escuela de la que me había hablado, se notaba que tenía el entusiasmo por ser pintor, pero le faltaban fondos para financiar su carrera.

-¿Tiene los nombres de los demás trabajadores?

-Claro ─ le entregó una lista con los encargados de seguridad, guías y trabajadores.

-Una última pregunta, ─ dijo Brennan─ ¿Ah tenido problemas con la actitud de algunos de ellos o con su trabajo?

-Pues no con ellos pero hace unas semanas reporte el robo de tres obras de arte, eran pinturas muy valiosas, pero la policía ya se encarga de eso.

-De acuerdo gracias por su tiempo.

_Cuando el hombre que escuchaba la conversación sintió que los pasos se aproximaban a la puerta salió corriendo, para no ser visto._

_Los tres bajaron a la sala cuando el celular de Booth comenzó a sonar._

-Booth

-Señor le hablamos del hotel en el que se encuentra hospedado, hay alguien aquí que dice que necesita verlo con urgencia

-¿Quién es?

-Hmm… dice que no puede mencionarlo por teléfono pero la información que tiene podría servirle, ¿que le digo?

-Voy para allá.


	6. Extraño mensaje

_Brennan se sorprendió la rapidez con la que Booth salió del edificio._

-¿Qué sucede Booth?

-Alguien en el hotel quiere darnos información sobre el caso, al parecer es urgente.

_Llegaron de inmediato al hotel, estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron a la recepción, hablaron con la primera persona que se encontraba libre._

-Me llamaron ─ dijo Booth─ hay alguien que quiere verme.

-Permítame señor, lo veré con mis compañeros, ¿su nombre es?

-Seeley Booth

_Paso un rato y la señorita se acercó de nuevo a ellos._

-Señor, no encontramos registros de ninguna llamada hecha a su celular, además el reglamento no nos permite molestar por teléfono a los huéspedes a menos que sean casos extremos.

-Pero yo recibí la llamada, este es el número ─ le mostró la pantalla del celular.

-Señor ese número no es del hotel, nuestra extensión es 640. Lo siento pero debió haberse confundido.

-No, me llamaron hace 20 minutos, diciendo que eran del hotel, que tenía que venir con urgencia.

-Pues esa llamada no fue hecha aquí, debería notificar a la policía

-Yo soy la policía ─ y le enseño su brillante placa del FBI.

-En ese caso no puedo hacer nada más.

_Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba, pero Booth sabía que no era nada bueno, posiblemente se trataba de una trampa._

-Pero de quién era la llamada, casi nadie en Nueva York nos conoce.─Dijo Brennan.

-Excepto los directores de las galerías.

-Y los trabajadores.

_Sin pensar en más ambos tomaron el elevador para ir a la habitación. Booth abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y Brennan colocó su bolso en la mesa, junto a esta vio una nota muy extraña:_

_Querida Dra. Brennan:_

_Probablemente no tenga idea de quien soy, de cualquier modo quiero hacerle saber que yo se quién es usted, y no tengo problema en encontrarla a la hora y lugar que sea. Si quiere puede tomar esto como amenaza, no me interesa, pero le recomiendo no meterse en lo que no le importa, y si es tan inteligente como creo y valora su vida, tomara mi consejo._

_Booth notó la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Brennan y tomó el papel que ella sostenía. Al terminar de leerlo tuvo la misma mirada y salió sin decir nada._

-¿A dónde vas Booth?

-A averiguar quien hizo esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Aún no lo sé, pero se que se va a arrepentir.

_Brennan lo siguió, jaló la puerta y ambos bajaron al lobby del hotel. Mientras avanzaba sobre la carpeta que cubría el piso del hotel, Booth trataba de encontrar la manera de averiguar quien había escrito esa carta, sabía que antes de continuar con el caso era importante hacerle ver a quien fuera que hubiera hecho eso que Brennan no estaba sola, y a pesar de ser agente del FBI, se atrevería a muchas cosas antes de dejar que algo le pasara. _

-¿Cómo crees que supieron el hotel y el número de tu celular, nosotros no hemos dicho esa información, ni siquiera a los directores de las galerías?

-Tuvo que haber sido alguien de la recepción quien les dio la información, además entraron al cuarto, alguien tuvo que haberles dado la llave. Hablare con ese de allá.

-¿Por qué él?

-Es el más joven y parece alguien que se dejaría sobornar con facilidad.

_Se acercó a él, mientras el muchacho buscaba algo en la computadora._

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?

-Claro pero iré directo al grano, ¿alguien te soborno para dar información y tomar prestada la llave de una habitación hace unas horas?

-No se de que me habla

-Lo repetiré, ─dijo en un tono nada amable ─ te sobornaron para dar un número de teléfono y tomar prestada la llave de la habitación 806, porque estoy casi seguro de que sí, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de decírmelo, soy del FBI así que no juegues conmigo.

_El muchacho titubeo durante unos segundos y al fin contestó._

-Dijeron que eran amigos, que vivían en la ciudad y querían dejarles una sorpresa en su habitación, no pensé que fuera nada malo.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Tres

-¿Traían uniformes con el nombre "The great art of New York" verdad?

-Si, los conoce ¿no?

-Si, claro que los conozco.

_Dejó al muchacho y se acercó a Brennan._

-Fueron ellos, los de la galería. Al parecer estamos metidos en algo más grande de lo que imaginamos.

-Vamos al bar del otro día, seguro que están ahí.

_Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al bar que quedaba a pocas cuadras del hotel, antes de acercarse Booth se estacionó en donde no pudiera ser visto._

-Vamos, ─ dijo Brennan tratando de abrir la puerta del carro─ Ah, y por cierto, creo que ahora seria un buen momento para tener el arma que prometiste.

-De acuerdo te la daré con una condición.

-¿Otra?, no, la condición era venir no puedes poner otra condición.

-Bueno, creo que ninguno esperaba que un asesino te dejara una carta amenazadora ¿ok?, las cosas cambian.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?

-Promete que aceptarás.

-Ni siquiera se que es.

-Promételo.

-No sé.

-Entonces no hay arma.

-Está bien acepto, ¿Qué es?

_Le entregó el arma y salio del auto, antes de cerrar le dijo._

-Te quedarás en el auto

-¿Qué?, no, yo quiero ir.─ Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y Booth ni siquiera la escuchó.

_Booth tenía el arma al alcance pero decidió no sacarla a menos de ser necesario, lentamente se acercó asegurándose de que Brennan se hubiera quedado en el auto. Avanzó por la pared del edificio, se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio a dos de los hombres con el uniforme de la galería, sentados en la barra pero sabía ellos ya lo conocían así que no podía entrar. Espero unos minutos y decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás cerca del baño de hombres. Desde lejos observó como ambos platicaban hasta que uno de ellos se levantó. Booth supuso que iría al baño y ése sería el momento ideal para atraparlo. En cuanto el hombre se acercó Booth lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hasta el callejón por el que él había entrado._

_Brennan esperaba impaciente en el auto y sintió que ahí dentro no ayudaría en nada, además si algo le pasaba a Booth y ella no estaba para ayudar se sentiría culpable. Abrió la puerta y siguió el mismo camino que Booth, pero antes de llegar al callejón se detuvo porque escucho fuertes ruidos y después la voz de Booth._

_Booth empujó al tipo contra la pared y lo puso de espaldas, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo torció hacia su espalda._

-Así que tu y tus amigos planearon escribir esa carta verdad.

-Vaya, fue rápido el tiempo que tomó en averiguarlo.

-Así es pero sabes que, te agradezco en aceptar la culpa, nos ahorraste horas de investigación, ahora estoy seguro de que eres culpable de la muerte de Mike Jason.

-No puedes probarlo ─ dijo el hombre casi riendo.

_Brennan no veía la escena pero escuchaba con claridad lo que ocurría, decidió no presentarse en ese momento, sabía que Booth se lo reclamaría._

_El tono burlón del hombre lo hizo enojar y lo apretó más contra la pared, saco su arma y la puso detrás de su cabeza, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera sentir el metal frío en la nuca._

-No estés tan seguro, no tienes idea de lo que mi compañera puede hacer.

-Si yo fuera tú no me confiaría, no sabes cuanto tiempo más estará contigo.

_Booth sabía que el tipo se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso. Lo volteo para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, puso el arma hacia su frente y con todo el enojo que había acumulado le dijo._

-Con ella no te metas infeliz, si te vuelves a acercar a ella juro que te arrepentirás. No me conoces, ella significa el mundo para mí y no te imaginas lo que soy capaz de hacerle a quien se mete con ella. Piénsalo.

_Y con esto empujó una vez más al tipo frente a la pared y guardó su arma._

_Brennan se alejo del callejón antes de que supiera que estaba ahí y se metió al auto justo antes de que Booth saliera por la calle para regresar_

_Abrió la puerta, se metió al auto y con una sonrisa le dijo._

-Asunto arreglado, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Claro ─ contesto Brennan quién aún se sentía algo confundida e intrigada por la conversación del callejón.

_A Booth le pareció extraño que Brennan no hiciera preguntas pero lo ignoró. Llegaron a un restaurante cerca del hotel._


	7. regreso a Washington

_Durante la comida hablaron en su mayoría del caso, después hubo un momento de silencio y Brennan decidió simplemente decir lo que había pasado._

-Escuche tu conversación con el hombre en el callejón.

-En serio, ─ dijo Booth sin darle mucha importancia ─ hmm, con razón no hiciste preguntas. Prometiste que te quedarías.

_Hubo otro momento sin palabras y Brennan volvió a hablar, preguntando lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que abandonaron el callejón._

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Si es cierto qué?

-Lo que le dijiste al hombre

-De que lo atraparíamos, claro. Recuerda somos Booth y Brennan.

-No, lo que siguió de eso.

_Booth se quedo quieto un momento, había olvidado el discurso que le dio al tipo sobre lo que ella significaba para él y lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella. Cuando recordó no supo que hacer, sabia que no había salidas en esto, decir o no la verdad sobre lo que sentía sería una decisión que tendría que tomar en segundos. Sin pensarlo más respondió._

-Si

_Ahora quien no sabía que hacer era Brennan, no sabía que tan serio tomarse eso. Respiró profundo y trato de analizar el asunto. Pero fue imposible porque cuando menos lo esperaba Booth se acercó y tomó su mano. Y como si supiera en que estaba pensando le dijo._

-No tienes que analizarlo. Haz por primera vez lo que creas correcto sin usar el cerebro y no quiero que tengas dudas.─ se acerco y hablo con un tono firme ─ Es verdad, haría lo que fuera por ti. Se que tal vez debí decirlo antes pero la verdad…

_Brennan no lo dejo terminar, supo que aunque siempre lo había negado, en el fondo ella sentía lo mismo y también haría lo que fuera por él, y de un momento a otro se acercó a él y simplemente lo besó, incluso ella se sorprendió pero en poco tiempo lo olvidó porque su mente solo se concentró en lo increíble que era esa sensación, no estaba segura de que el tiempo fuera algo que se pudiera manipular pero en su mundo el tiempo se detuvo._

_Cuando Booth volvió a mirar a Brennan a los ojos la única expresión que pudo mostrarle era felicidad y juró que a partir de este momento jamás en su vida dejaría de sonreír._

_Oficialmente habían dado ese paso, era increíble el tiempo que había pasado sin que alguno revelara lo que en realidad sucedía, pero eso ya no importaba, lo mejor había sucedido. Por fin estaban juntos._

_Salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacia el parque en medio de la noche, en el cielo alumbraban las estrellas, Booth le tomó la mano imaginando cuantas veces había caminado junto a ella con la necesidad de querer tomarla de la mano y ahora que era cierto ni siquiera le parecía real. Lo sorprendente era lo rápido que esto había pasado, al entrar al restaurante eran los de siempre y al salir sus vidas habían cambiado totalmente._

_Al llegar al hotel ambos subieron al elevador, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar y Booth simplemente la tomo de la cintura al caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones, encontraron la 806. Booth abrió la puerta, la dejó pasar, entró pero antes de que pudiera voltear a cerrar, Brennan se acercó a besarlo una vez más y con una rapidez increíble logro que se olvidara de todo aquello que no fuera ella, continuaron esto por un largo rato pero poco después Booth creyó que sería bueno cerrar la puerta y continuar en un lugar más cómodo, tal vez el sillón o incluso la cama pero no estaba seguro de cual sería su siguiente paso, esta vez no podía tomárselo como algo ligero porque sabía que era Brennan con quién estaba, alguien tan diferente y especial de las otras mujeres. Pero Brennan no lo dudó, estiró su brazo y cerró la puerta mientras Booth la empujaba hacia el sillón que tenían enfrente pero para su sorpresa Brennan dijo algo que apenas y Booth entendió:_

-No lo creo, ya esperamos demasiado.

-Tienes razón ─dijo, sin volver a interrumpir obedeció lo que ella decía.

_Y en vez de terminar sobre el sillón ella lo llevó directamente por el pasillo, chocando contra las paredes hasta llegar a la cama. Ahí fue donde ambos cayeron sobre las sábanas, después de notar que ya estaban en la cama Booth pensó en tomarse un tiempo para analizar lo que estaba por ocurrir pero prefirió olvidar eso y solo disfrutar el momento, se acercó y empezó a besar su cuello, y al estar cerca de su oreja susurró: Te amo._

_Casi sin distinguir el momento en que pasó ambos empezaron a lanzar la ropa fuera de la cama, se colocaron debajo de las cobijas y dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso, disfrutando cada instante que pasaba._

_El sol comenzaba a asomarse atreves de la cortinas del hotel, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y el celular de Brennan comenzó a sonar, aún estaba dormida pero cuando reaccionó noto que Booth la abrazaba increíblemente cerca, recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa, se distrajo por el conocido ruido de su celular, trato de levantar el brazo de Booth para alcanzarlo y contestar, se separo de él y respondió:_

-Brennan

-Dra. Brennan espero no molestarla.

-No, ¿que pasa Zack?

-Encontramos el jardín botánico y al posible dueño de la daga, pero Cam dice que deberían ir a hablar con él en persona.

-De acuerdo le avisaré a Booth

_Colgó y dejo el teléfono junto a una lámpara en el mueble de enfrente y escuchó la voz de Booth._

-No puede ser, otra vez molestando tan temprano.

-Dicen que encontraron el jardín botánico en el que posiblemente trabajaba el asesino, tenemos que ir a interrogarlo.

-De acuerdo pero ahora vuelve a dormir.

-Creía que no te era fácil conciliar el sueño.

-Tal vez si estas tu aquí me ayudes ─ dijo mientras la jalaba para que ocupara su lugar original bajo las cobijas.

_Después de un rato ambos despertaron y bajaron a desayunar._

-No quiero regresar a Washington, como vamos a manejar esto.

-No lo sé pero no tenemos que decirlo si no quieres.

-Estará bien si no lo decimos por un tiempo, ya sabes por lo menos en lo que pienso en explicaciones para Angela.

-Si, será difícil escondernos de ella. ─ Ambos empezaron a reír imaginando lo inquieta y preguntona que se pondría en cuanto se enterara.

_Después de arreglar las maletas tomaron el avión de las doce. Pero ambos estaban intranquilos pues sabían que las cosas cambiarían en Washington, no serían la feliz pareja que eran ahora. Así que disfrutaron el poco tiempo sobrante, de la libertad de mostrar su relación ante los que se encontraban en el avión. El la tomaba por la cintura y debes en cuando la besaba. Para el resto de la gente era simplemente una feliz pareja que disfrutaba de un viaje a Nueva York._

_El taxi los llevó a la casa de Booth, quién sugirió que ella dejara sus cosas ahí, al fin y al cabo regresarían juntos por la noche._

_Inmediatamente fueron al laboratorio para encontrarse con los demás, el camino en la camioneta fue agradable, pues ambos platicaban y disfrutaban la compañía del otro. De pronto Brennan pensó cómo le sería posible estar separada de él pero no le preocupo tanto cuando recordó que hacía años que no se alejaba de él._


	8. imposible esconderse

_Justo antes de entrar al edificio recordaron que seguían tomados de la mano, se separaron y cruzaron las puertas del laboratorio._

-Amiga, por fin regresaste. Pareció eterno el tiempo que nos dejaste.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, que sucede con el caso, Zack me llamó en la mañana.

-Doctora Brennan ─ gritaba Zack desde la plataforma en la que Cam y Hodgins también estaban.

_Los tres subieron las escaleras, saludaron al resto del grupo y se pusieron al corriente. El primero en hablar fue Hodgins._

-Encontramos el jardín botánico del que provenían las plantas y hierbas de las botas del agresor.

-Sabemos que provenían de las botas porque pateó a la victima en varias ocasiones, así es como se quedo el lodo entre la ropa de Mike. ─ dijo Zack para después dejar hablar a Cam.

-Las partículas de la daga son las mismas que las del lodo en la ropa, por lo que creemos que el atacante no solo paseaba por el jardín botánico sino que también trabaja en el, usando la misma daga con la que apuñaló a Mike.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo e interrogarlo, vamos, rápido ─ le dijo Booth a Brennan, como con prisa por salir del laboratorio, alejarse de ahí y poder besarla tanto como quisiera.

-Si, pero primero tengo que ir a buscar a mi oficina guantes y bolsas por si encontramos evidencia.

_Ambos bajaron de la plataforma en dirección a su oficina. Cam fue también a su oficina mientras Angela comparaba la reconstrucción facial con la base de datos para darle a Brennan una imagen de cómo lucía Mike. Zack se concentró en los huesos de la víctima especialmente en los dañados por impacto. Al cabo de un rato Cam llamó a Hodgins a su oficina._

-Hodgins ¿puedes entregarle estos documentos a la doctora Brennan?, está en su oficina, es la dirección del jardín botánico y las plantas que me dijiste que formaban parte de las partículas de la daga.

-Claro, pero no creo que conozcan las plantas que aquí mencioné.

-No, nada de eso, no saldrás del laboratorio para identificar las plantas, dile que lleve la computadora y te las mostrara por videoconferencia.

-Pero no es justo, no he salido en semanas.

-No lo discutiré, por favor solo entrégale eso.

_Tomó los papeles un poco disgustado, salió de la oficina de Cam y después de recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a la otra oficina miró los apuntes que él mismo había hecho, se colocó frente a la oficina de Brennan y levantó la mirada, dispuesto a entrar en la oficina. Quedó por un momento paralizado y le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pues lo que veía no era algo de todos los días, Booth besaba a Brennan intensamente, tomándola por la cintura. No sabía si interrumpir o no, así que dio media vuelta y sin llamar la atención de nadie se alejó a la plataforma donde Zack estaba trabajando. Se recargó sobre la mesa como para recapacitar sobre lo que había visto, hasta que la voz de Zack lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

-¡Oye, Hodgins! No te recargues en la mesa

-¿Qué?… ¿que pasa?

-La mesa, no te recargues.

-Ah, claro…perdón.

_De pronto Cam volvió a la plataforma y desde ahí le habló a Brennan para que vieran el resto de la información que había recopilado. Se reunieron todos, excepto por Angela y Zack quienes habían ido a preparar el programa de reconstrucción facial. Cam empezó._

-Las zonas en las que se encuentran las plantas de las partículas de la daga, como puede ver en el informe son las…

_Brennan la interrumpió._

-¿Qué informe?

-El que acaba de darle el doctor Hodgins

-No me dio nada

_Cam lo miró con desaprobación._

-Hodgins, me dijiste hace 10 minutos que se lo entregarías ¿porque no fuiste a su oficina?

-Si fui…lo que pasa es que la doctora…

_Booth y Brennan notaron el nerviosismo de Hodgins y de inmediato supieron que los había visto juntos._

-¿Qué, la doctora que?

-Estaba…hmm…

_Ambos intentaron mostrarle a Hodgins con gestos que no dijera nada, siendo lo más sutiles posible, ambos abrieron los ojos de un modo inusual, mientras Hodgins los veía sin saber que contestarle a Cam._

-Es que estaba ocupada… con el papeleo que Booth le había traído

-De acuerdo, iré por una copia a mi oficina.─ bajó de la plataforma dejando solo a los tres de ellos.

_Brennan preguntó._

-Hodgins, ¿fuiste a mi oficina hace diez minutos?

-Si

-¿Y viste…?

-Si

-Bueno, gracias por no decirle nada a Cam. ─ le contestó Booth visiblemente tranquilizado.

-Claro, no es asunto de nadie más o ¿si? ─ respondió Hodgins

_Cam regreso con la copia de los papeles que le entregó a Brennan y pregunto_

-¿Qué no es asunto de nadie?

_Los tres titubearon y Booth respondió._

-…que no sea del FBI, que este caso no es asunto de nadie que no sea del FBI, así que no daremos información innecesaria cuando lleguemos al jardín.

-Claro ─ asintieron Brennan y Hodgins.

-En fin, lo que quería decir era que las plantas se encuentran en la tercera sección, empiecen por buscar a los trabajadores ahí.

_Brennan y Booth salieron en dirección al jardín. Una vez que llegaron buscaron al encargado quien pronto les dio el nombre de Jake Colleman. Por suerte se encontraba en ese turno, Booth le pidió que lo acompañara ya que debía hacerle unas preguntas._

_En las oficinas del FBI, se encontraban Booth, Brennan y frente a ellos, del otro lado de la mesa estaba Jake, comenzaron las preguntas:_

-Conoces un sitio de Internet llamado "Buying art"

-Si, ¿eso es algo ilegal?

-En realidad si, ─ contesto Brennan ─ venden obras de arte robadas de una galería en Nueva York.

-Hey, yo ni siquiera compre ahí.

-Pues tenemos la prueba de que si, hiciste un pedido que llegaría el martes pasado, pero ¿sabes que es lo más extraño?

-¿Qué?

-Que al pobre mensajero que traía tu pintura lo mataron.

-¿Y por eso tengo yo la culpa? Cualquiera que quisiera robarle podría haberlo hecho.

-Si pero sabemos que fuiste tu, tenemos testigos que aseguran haberte visto la noche en que Mike murió, estabas hablando con él. Y además el arma con la que fue asesinado es una daga que contiene restos de plantas con las que tú trabajas, ¿entonces que?, ¿llamo a tu abogado?

_Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Jake volvió a hablar._

-Yo sabía que era ilegal, sabía que robaban de esa galería y quería darles su merecido, ese grupo que roba mató a mi abuelo hace unos meses. ─ Tomó una pausa para respirar─ Él no tenía la culpa de querer defender su negocio y esos asesinos lo mataron, así que quise tomar venganza matando a uno de ellos.

-Pero Jake, Mike no era un integrante de ese grupo, Mike era un chico tranquilo que quería recibir un poco más de dinero para financiar su arte, nunca robo pinturas, el grupo de ladrones lo usó como reemplazo porque el verdadero mensajero no podía viajar en avión.

_Jake se quedo en silencio, petrificado y aterrado por lo que había hecho. Booth se levantó, le esposó las manos y le leyó sus derechos mientras lo conducía fuera de la sala de interrogatorio._

_Booth y Brennan regresaron al laboratorio y después de arreglar los papeles del caso fueron a tomar un poco de café al piso de arriba. Se sentaron en la mesa._

-Jamás pensé que Jake pudiera haber causado esta muerte como venganza

-Lo sé, de cualquier forma ya avise a las autoridades en Nueva York y les di las características del grupo para que los atrapen pronto.

-Creo que después de todo merecemos descansar ─le dijo sonriendo ─ ¿no?

_Angela y Cam subieron las escaleras, hablaban sobre lo tardado que había resultado ese caso, Angela quería un té y Cam café, pero escucharon las voces más arriba. Y antes de dar otro paso observaron lo que pasaba._

-Claro, vamos a mi casa ─ le contestó mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaba para besarla─, pero antes pasemos por algo de comer.

-Al Royal Diner

-Obviamente

_Ambas bajaron lentamente, tratando de no ser escuchadas, Angela habló._

-Mejor vamos a otro lado.

-Está bien, conozco otro café.

-Solo iré por mis cosas a la oficina. ─ le dijo Cam.

_Booth y Brennan pasaron junto a Angela que ya se encontraba abajo y preguntaron._

-Ange, vamos a comer ¿quieres algo?

-No estoy bien cariño

_Ambos salieron del laboratorio. Cam ya estaba lista, tomo su bolso, Angela hizo lo mismo y salieron también de ahí._

_Al empezar a caminar pasaron junto al Royal Diner. Ambas vieron desde la calle a Booth y Brennan sentados en la mesa, Brennan le daba a probar a Booth un poco del pastel que tenía en frente. Ambos reían demasiado y se veían más felices que nunca._

-Wow, esperé tanto tiempo para que eso pasara y cuando sucedió ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-No te sientas mal, ─ dijo Cam─ nadie lo sabía. Solo espero que sean felices.

-Estoy segura de que así será.

_Fin._


End file.
